lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Mario)
= Demandas = Parolas mancante Alo! Me vole scrive un article sur la lingua cual ia es parlada par tota la popla slavica en la pasada. Esta es "Proto-Slavic" en engles, ma me no sabe ce es esta parola en lfn. Me no pote trova "Proto-". Mario *Alo! Car tota la linguas romanica usa la prefisa "proto-", me pensa ce nos pote usa el per tal termas lingual ance en lfn. Donce "protoslavica". Simon **Grasias. Mario Gramatica Cual modo de fende de la parolas con "©lia" es coreta: "abitablia" > "a·bi·ta·blia" o "a·bi·ta·bli·a"? Me sabe ce "li(V)" es "li(V)", no "li·(V)", ma esta es sempre "li·(V)" en la silaba prima. Esce esta regula aplica se ance a silabas como "©li(V)"? O me debe fende el sempre como "©li·(V)"? Mario *la regula regardante "li" es ce el es pronunsiada lj sola cuando entre du vocales. donce, "-ablia" es sempre "a-bli-a". jorj **Oce, grasias. Mario * En "abitablia" la silabas es a-bi-ta-bli-a, ma la silaba asentuada es "ta"? No vera, Jorj? Sunido **si. jorj = Sujestas = Gramatica Me pensa ce "pais" no debe es pajs, ma pa'is. Si esta es pajs, la coda de silaba es difisil (-js). Me pensa ance ce si la nucleo de silaba es un diftongo ("ai", "oi", "au", "eu", ma no "ei" e no "ou" o), la silaba debe es abrida (sin coda, o acel -j e -w es en fato la coda). Si en esta modo on no pote crea silabas coreta, la diftongo debe es fendeda: "pais" pajs > pa'is, "supraindise" su.praj'ndi.se > su.prajn'di.se > su.pra.in'di.se. Ce vos pensa? E la demanda du: ce es la plural de "cacau": "cacaus" ka'kaws, "cacaus" ka'ka.us, "cacaus" ka.ka'us, o "cacaues" ka'ka.wes? Mario *Mario, me pensa ce la tu demandas es interesante, e ance me espeta la responde de Jorj. Me ave un otra demanda a Jorj sur la mesma tema: Jorj ia scive a supra de esta paje "la regula regardante "li" es ce el es pronunsiada lj sola cuando entre du vocales". Ma me no ia trova esta regula en la gramatica. Sunido **La gramatica dise ce on redui la "i" en "li" a j en la segues "li" e "ni" ante un otra vocal, ma no en la silaba prima de un parola. Par esta regula, "abitablia" fini con lja, en fato. Ma en pratica, no importa si on dise lia o lja en esta parola, si on asentua coreta la silaba tre. Simon **Pardona me, Simon, me nesesa plu esplicas per comprende. Jorj ia dise a supra ce on debe pronunsia a-bi-ta-bli-a, e tu dise ce on debe pronunsia a-bi-ta-blja. Plu, en la gramatica, do es la regula cual dise ce "li" es pronunsiada lj sola cuando entre du vocales? Sunido ***Me ia sita la regula cual es scriveda en la gramatica (en la parte sur Diftongos). La regula cual tu xerca no ia es scriveda en la gramatica… ma aora el es ajuntada. Simon ** Me nesesa multe informas sur la fonotatica de lfn, car me scrive un programeta en Perl per fende parolas en silabas. Mario Un demanda multe interesante! La plu de usa de diftongos "noncoreta" es en parolas adotada de otra linguas: *apartait *bait *beltain *bugainvilea *laitsi *mohair *ragtaim *sauain *taitxi *olocausto ** O regulal: o.lo'kaw.sto. Mario *paund *umlaut *deutx *platdeutx Natural, nos ave esemplos de nomes de paises: *Barain *Cuait *Jazair *Osteraic *Zair *Australia ** O regulal: aw'stra.lja. Mario *Austria ** O regulal: 'aw.stri.a. Mario *Deutxland ** El es 'dojt?.land? Mario ***si, an si me no ta usa la "j" ala, ma un "i": 'doit.land jorj ***La asentua es a la silaba land. Simon ***pardona! me fa DU eras: la pronunsia ta es deut?'land. jorj On pote trove ance parolas siensal de elinica e latina, como estas: *australopiteco ** O regulal: aw.stra.lo.pi'te.ko. Mario *claustrofobia ** O regulal: klaw.stro'fo.bi.a. Mario ***ancora, me no ta usa la "w" ala, ma un "u": klau.stro'fo.bi.a *carboidrato *etc E final, parolas con prefises o sufisas, cual debe ave "(a-i)" ajuntada en la disionario, per indica la pronunsia de cada vocal: *contraindica *contrainteroga *supraindise *mediainverno *caodaiste *e otra parolas con -iste, -isme, etc. La sola parolas vera lfn es estas: *mais *pais Plu, como tu dise, nos ave multe casos en cual la ajunta de la -s plural pos diftongos. Per esta razonas, me crede ce es no causa clar per cambia la regulas. La diftongos resta diftongos, an si los es segueda par consonantes. Me vide diftongos como casos en cual un vocal deveni un otra vocal, e no como un vocal seguente par un semivocal. jorj *Jorj, tu no ia responde a la demanda sur la plural. Esce on dise "bonsais" o "bonsaies"? Si la I final opera como un consonante, alora on debe dise "bonsaies". Sunido **me ia responde vera a la demanda: la -i final NO es un consonante, ma un parte de un diftongo. la plural coreta de "bonsai" es "bonsais". en un diftongo como ai, la lingua vade de la loca de la vocal prima a la loca de la vocal du, e no plu prosima a la palato, como j. jorj **An tal, la gramatica dise ce "cacau" e "bonsai" es asentuada sur se silabas final, car se letera final "condui como un consonante". Cisa esta es sola per la regula de asentua, e no per la plural. Simon **esta e un regula sola per asentuas. vera, esta regula es no plu ce un estende de la lista de vocales duple final cual aseta un asentua (-ae, -ao, etc). jorj **me ia ajunta "entre du otra vocales" a la gramatica en lfn e engles. posible otras pote ajunta alga cosa simil per la otra gramaticas, per favore? ***Fada. Esta ia es fasil, an en la linguas cual me conose apena, car la espresa "entre du otra vocales" ia es ja scriveda a la linia presedente :-) Simon **nos pote move "bonsai" e "cacau" a su, e ajunta la diftongos ai, au, eu, oi a la otra vocales duple cual aseta un asentua cuando final: "Ma cuando la du vocales final es AE, AI, AO, AU, EA, EO, EU, OA, OE, OI, o UI, la asentua es a la vocal prima de la duple..." o nos pote ajunta "Si un parola fini con un diftongo, la asentua es a la diftongo", cual ta es alga plu esata. jorj **Me opina ce la regula la plu simple es "cuando la du vocales final es AE, AI, AO, AU, EA, EO, EU, OA, OE, OI, o UI, la asentua es a la vocal prima de la duple...". Per esemplos: bon-sA-i, ca-cA-u. E con parolas como "pais", "auto", "euro" on ta debe pronunsia pA-is, A-u-to, E-u-ro. Sunido **Me acorda sur bon-sA-i e ca-cA-u, ma me prefere pronunsia "pais", "auto", "euro" con du silabas. Con tre silabas, estas ta es esetas de la regula de asentua: on ta espeta pa-Is, a-U-to, e-U-ro. Simon **Si AI e AU es diftongos, per ce on ta pronunsia pa-Is o a-U-to? La bon pronunsia es pA-is e A-u-to. Si tu pronunsia rapida "auto", tu oia 2 silabas, e si tu pronunsia lenta tu oia tre silabas. La mesma fenomen esiste en portuges. Sunido ***Si los es diftongos, me acorda con tu. Ma me ia crede ce tu proposa ce AI e AU no es diftongos, car tu ia scrive los fonetical como du silabas separada. Simon **un diftongo es un unia. el es un move de un forma de la boca a un otra, sin para. el es donce asentuada como un unia. on ta scrive "pAIs", si tu vole. jorj **Jorj, me comprende, ma la sona ajs e la diftongos en jeneral no es natural per un franses e per alga otra poplas. Donce LFN debe tolera un pronunsia ajustada, cual no crea un malcomprende. Sunido **serta. esta es un prinsipe fundal de lfn. on pote dise PA-is, pa-IS, PAIS, o alga otra pronunsia. la pronunsia ofisial es no plu ce un model. jorj ***La I o U en un diftongo es clar la parte minor. No es importante esce on regarda (e pronunsia) AI como un diftongo o como du vocales separeda, ma on debe asentua la A (la parte major). La manera la plu simple per esplica esta es par presenta AI como un diftongo. Ma serta, poplas ci no pote pronunsia fasil la diftongos cadente es permeteda de pronunsia los como du vocales. Lfn ave ja alga otra permetes simil en se sistem de pronunsia. (Me ia scrive esta a la mesma tempo como Jorj ia scrive se responde, ma el ia susede fisa la paje ante me.) Simon Disionario Me ave un idea: en ambos de me disionarios engles (Longman Dictionary of Contemporary English, Oxford Wordpower) ave un lista de la parolas "defininte", con cual tota definis es scriveda. Esta listas conteni sirca 2000 parolas e esta fa ce definis es multe simple e clar, an per aprendores. Me pensa ce esta ta es un bon idea ance per lfn. La ora per esta es bon, car no multe definis es scriveda ja. Me no sabe si lfn nesesa 2000 parolas, cisa 1200-1500 va sufisi (car lo es un creol simple), donce nos ta pote ajunta en la disionario nova (cual es aora un cosa estrema potiosa e estendable) un linia nova (per esemplo con la simbol "l."). Esta linia pote es usada per marca sinifias con eticetas, cual va indica ce la sinifia parteni a la lista spesifa. La lista de parolas "defininte" pote es un de tal eticetas. Nos ance pote crea otra listas spesial (parolas de la lista Swadesh, parolas con funsion gramatical, gloserias spesial, etc). Ce vos pensa? Edita: definis ta pote ave ance parolas estra la lista de parolas defininte, ma esta debe es marcada (pe con tipo diferente de letera), e tal parola debe ave un lia a la se defini, e cisa un defini corta en brasetas. Mario Tu idea de crea un lista de parolas per usa en la definis es eselente. Un de la intendes de la disionario nova es fasili la estrae de listas de parolas par clases diferente (incluinte clases semantical), e tu idea de un linia "l." coere bon con esta. Ma esce nos ta marca la parolas o la sensas? Per esemplo, cisa un parola "defininte" ave ance un sensa tecnical o oscur cual nos ta vole evita en la definis. En acel caso, me ta prefere ajunta eticetas clasinte (entre brasetas angulo) a la sensas en la linias "d.". Simon Me ia pensa sur ajunta de la linia "l." per cada sensa separada (no un parola intera). Un linia plu es sola me idea per separa informas semantical (definis, ierarcia de eticetas clasinte) de informas tecnical o "metainformas" (como parolas defininte, gramatical), ma lo pote usa sesion "d." cual esiste ja, ma con marcas distinguida. Me vole dona sola un idea jeneral. *La problem con ajunta "l." per cada sensa separada es ce tota sensas apare en la mesma linia "d.". (Me refere a linias lojical. On pote rompe un linia lojical a plu ca un linia de testo fisical, si lo es tro longa, ma tota es ancora parte de la mesma linia lojical per la computador.) Ma tu fa ja me pensa: cisa ta es plu bon si cada sensa ta apare sur se linia lojical propre. Cisa acel ta es plu oportun ance per la traduis, car cada tradui ta apare prosima a se defini, en un grupo de linias per acel sensa. Me va considera plu! Simon Esta lista pote es presentada par la xercador en un paje spesial, per aprendores. *Serta. Simon Ce tu pensa, cuanto parolas va sufisi per lfn? Mario *Me no sabe vera sin studia un de la listas engles a cual tu ia refere. Me duta ce los conteni multe sinonimes, donce probable la cuantia va es sola poca min alta ca per la disionarios engles. Me ave un lista de Longman (de ante cisa un desenio) cual conteni cuasi 2200 parolas. (En pasa, me ave un disionario minima de esperanto cual defini sola la parolas nesesada per scrive acel definis! Lo conteni min ca 125 parolas.) Simon ** Me crede ce per Esperanto es posible ce 125 elementos sufisi, car lo es un lingua forte-"agglutinative" (pare ce lfn no ave esta parola, o me no pote trova :( ). Nos pote incui sola prefisas e sufisas fundal, e esclui tota derivadas de sensas cual ja parteni a la lista (o inclui los e marca con eticetas, ma no conta). Trova la bon cuantia va es un labora difisil, ma si nos ave tro poca sensas, definis va es tro longa e tro "descriptive" (como on dise lo en lfn?). Me pensa ce nos no debe inclui sinonimes, ma sensas la plu fundal e simple. Alga parolas pote es prendeda de estra la lista, car un lia ta pote es ajuntada. **La disionario minima de esperanto furni un vocabulo par cual on pote apena conversa, an tal! Lo es multe introspetante, e sola un diverti. Per "agglutinative", cisa "combinante" o "combinosa" ta sufisi. Si no, me sujesta ajunta "aglutina", "aglutinosa". Per "descriptive", me sujesta "descrivosa". Simon **En lfn, nota ce alga de la afisas produi sensas spesial (alga como "-um-" en esperanto, ma plu predisable). Per esemplo, "-eta" e "-on" es de esta spesie. Donce la lista ta nesesa inclui a la min alga derivadas. Cisa ta es plu bon ce nos marca la parolas "fundal" – los cual formi la cor de la lingua. Un tal lista ta es aidosa en multe modos, e la scrive de definis ta es sola un. Simon *Sur la demanda de lias, me intende ja ce la disionario enlinia va lia cada parola en un defini a la article sur acel parola. La lia va fa un xerca nova, en fato, afin lo trova ance omonimes. Orijinal, me ia ave un sintatica manual per crea lias: `bon` ta lia a la article sur "bon", `bongo 2` ta lia a la omonim 2 de "bongo", etc. Ma esta ia aspeta alga torpe, e multe difisil ia es eleje cual parolas ta es liada, donce me ia ariva a la idea de lia tota. La xercador nova va comprende la regulas morfolojial, donce, si on xerca "burida", e esta parola no esiste direta en la disionario, lo va trova "bur" e "buri", an tal. Acel es nesesada si la lias automatida va opera bon. Simon ** Oce, donce no problem con lias. Me ia pensa plu sur la idea de un linia propre per cada sensa, e me gusta lo. Lo fa la strutur es an plu flexable e estendable. Me vide du maneras de reali lo: # Trata la sensas como suarticles. Cada sensa ta apare en la colona sinistra, indenteda su la radis. Esta ta permete organiza la derivadas su la sensas. Per esemplo, "xutor = sniper" ta apare su la sensa xef de "xuta" car lo no relata a fotografia. # Reteni sola un article, ma organiza se glosas en grupos per la sensas. Per esemplo, su "xuta", nos ta ave "d. en. eo. fr. (etc)" per la sensa un, segueda par "d. en. eo. fr. (etc)" per la sensa du. Difisil es deside entre la du. Estra la aspeta de la testo, la sola difere es ce la manera du no permete organiza la derivadas su la sensas. Cisa acel es un vantaje per multe parolas (lo ta evita ce la disionario deveni estrema longa e repetosa). Ma per parolas plu complicada, derivadas su sensas ta es plu bon. Simon *Ance, la manera du no permete organiza la sensas como un ierarcia. An tal, me conclui ce la manera du es plu bon. Ta es strana e confusante si "xutor" ta apare en du locas diferente en un article. E susensas no es nesesada en la plu de casos; cuando los apare, nos pote divide los con punto-virgulas a interna de un sensa, como aora. Me sujesta usa un linia "s." per introdui cada serie de linias cual refere a un sensa nova. Cada serie pote conteni se linias "d.", "en.", etc propre. Simon *En loca de crea un lista de parolas usable per definis ante scrive la definis, probable plu fasil ta es scrive la definis (consensa evitante parolas oscur) e lista la parolas usada a pos. Simon Simon, me pote ajunta traduis polsce a la disionario nova. Mario (talk) *Grasias, Mario! Acel ta aida multe. Ma me sujesta pospone asta cuando me ia limpi tota la articles esistente, pos un mense o du. Simon ** Oce. Mario (talk) Eras Me pensa ce ave un era en la disionario: la verbo "amorti" ave la parola "muffle" du veses en la parte engles. Mario *a, si, grasias. me ia coreta el. jorj *Pardona, es me ci ia introdui acel era cuando me ia ajunta oji la indicas de transitivia. Simon ---- Me ia trova plu eras: "canselor" no ave la corti cual dise ce el es un nom ("\n"), ance "esce" nesesa la corti conveninte (me no sabe, esta es posable un junta, ma no a la comensa de un frase). Otra parolas con la mesma problem: "caprisia" ("\n"), "comefoco" ("\n"), "dormeria" ("\n"), "elicador" ("\n"), "elicador de Arcimedes" ("\n"), "forador de mano" ("\n"), "jainisme" ("\n"), "puni eternal" ("\n"), "sutil nosiva" ("\a"). Mario * Multe grasias! Me ia fa la coretis. "Esce" (en un demanda direta) es difisil per clasi. Cisa el es un averbo de un spesie unica: compara "serta tu va visita" e "esce tu va visita?" Simon **me acorda: el es "un averbo de demanda". jorj ---- Plu eras: en disionario nova .xica -> ~o -> ~ vagante" (no ave un sinia de sita a la comensa). Derivadas de .zero no ave un tilde. *Grasias – me veni de coreti los. Simon